


Adjacents Three

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Adjacents [3]
Category: Peter Rabbit (2018), The Dead Don't Die (2019), Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base - SNL Sketch
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, small town USA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Part Three of my Adjacent Series..And really, I didn't plan on the first story in here being a threesome...oops.





	Adjacents Three

**Author's Note:**

> Rental car problems  
> Bea being... unreasonable...
> 
> And Thomas just needed to go to that bar and get a pint.  
> Of course he did.
> 
> And as always, please excuse my improper grammar, punctuation and tense drifts.

The car broke down on the outskirts of some hillbilly town; at least that’s how Thomas saw it. The back roads somewhere in the Midwest… maybe? Why he went along with this, he wasn’t sure. Bea had wanted to do some ridiculous road trip through the States and Thomas couldn’t say no to her. He really wished he had.

Thankfully they both packed light and it was easy to carry their bags and make their way to some motel they had passed earlier. Thomas didn’t say it out loud but it reminded him of the Bates Motel. The last thing he wanted was to die in some lackluster motel on sheets with a barely there thread count.

“Why did I say yes to this?” Thomas asked as they hiked towards the motel in unbearable heat.

“Because you love me Thomas and want to make me happy.” Bea singsonged and kissed Thomas on the cheek. Both seemed to grate on his last nerve.

The motel finally came into sight and Thomas gestured for Bea to take a seat in the shade outside while he secured them a room. He wished he had brought some gloves and maybe not have worn or brought his good clothes. Then again, all Thomas had was good clothes.

He was absolutely disgusted by everything until the clerk appeared from the back room. He was… something else. Tall, wild blonde hair, wore an odd colour combo of grey and bright orange and wore glasses that seemed way too large for his face… which was a feat in itself since the man was huge. If anything, glasses should be too small for him,

“What can I do for you?” the clerk asked and it took Thomas a bit of time to answer, what  _could_ he do for Thomas?

“Ah, yes. My rental car broke down and I need a place to stay. We need a place to stay. My wife and I…”

The man chuckled, Matt, if the nameplate on the counter was correct, “Hey man, I don’t need your life story… or your excuses. I don’t care who you bring back to your room.”

Thomas’ eyes widened then narrowed at the large man, “I am here with my wife and our rental car broke down.”

“Listen, Sir, I don’t really care. I assume you are paying cash? Are you sure you want to rent the room for the entire tonight?” Matt crossed his arms and Thomas’ gaze was brought to the man’s large hands and incredible pecs.

“What?! Yes. I’m sure. May need it for a few nights until we can sort out the rental. And no, I’m putting it on my card.”

Matt playfully put his hands up, “Whoa, Sir. Take it easy. I must have hit a nerve…” Matt smiled and finally went to the computer. “This card better not be stolen…" Matt said as he swiped the card, “I’ll need your driver’s license too.”

Thomas rolled his eyes and handed the man his identification. For a suspect looking place, it was well-run and modern, computers and key cards, instead of a paper ledger and actual keys.

“Okay, Mr. McGregor. Your keys and your cards.” Matt placed the items on the counter as well as two sheets of paper. “Sign here… and here.”

Thomas smiled and signed where Matt had indicated and put the cards into his wallet.

“Sorry, yeah. Room Six. At the end. I’m in Room One, just in case you need anything. There is no food or beverage service here but as you can see there is a bar on the edge of the lot. They serve decent food and beverages.

“Thank you, Matt. We may just head to bed; it’s been a trying day. But thank you for all your help.”

“Of course.”

Thomas just stood there, lingering for what seemed like half an hour before he nodded and turned on his heel and left. Matt, of course, couldn’t resist checking out that firm, perfect ass as he left.

Bea and Thomas eventually settled in the room, Thomas making a quick call to the rental company and was more than a little pissed that they wouldn’t have a replacement vehicle until late the following evening. It made sense but for Thomas, it was a major inconvenience. But then he remembered, Matt.

Bea had already changed into her nightclothes and was under the covers with her book. Thomas was more than a little annoyed, he thought maybe… maybe them being stuck in a motel in some backwater town would make for things a little more exciting in bed. He was clearly wrong.

Thomas wasn’t tired, he was restless. He looked out the window and remembered the bar Matt had mentioned before he saw it across the lot.

“Darling, I am not ready for bed. I am just going to head down to the bar and have a pint.”

“Good idea, Thomas. I am about ready to pass out.” Bea said as she closed her book. Thomas made his way to the bed and kissed her cheek.

“I won’t be long.”

“Take your time.”

Thomas quickly went to the bathroom, he couldn’t really change, or shower, but he freshened up as best he could and about ten minutes later he was walking across the lot to the bar.

The parking lot was fairly empty and Thomas could hear the country music before he even entered. He had to take a deep breath, he was definitely out of his comfort zone, but after the day he had, he could really use a drink.

The establishment was clean and wasn’t terribly busy so Thomas took a seat at the bar. He ordered a pint of whatever was on tap and took a nice long pull from his glass. It was cool and it felt good on his tongue and down his throat. He was happy he came out. Maybe the day wouldn't end on a bad note.

He slowly opened his eyes when he felt and heard someone take the seat right beside him. It made no sense to him since there were plenty of seats moments before he had shut his eyes. He took back the idea that the day would end on a good note.

He turned towards the seat, an insult or dry comment on his tongue but he stopped. Looking back at him, was, Matt.

“Mr. McGregor.”

“Please, Matt. Call me Thomas.”

Matt just laughed and signaled to the bartender. Moments later he was in front of them with a beer for Matt and two shot glasses, one in front of each of them.

“Thomas…” Matt said as he brought the glass closer to Thomas.

Thomas smiled and took the glass, clanking them together before they took it down. It burnt Thomas’ throat, but it felt, good.

__

They couldn’t even make it to Matt’s room. Matt had pushed Thomas up against the sidewall of the bar. No one could see them, they were on the far side, opposite of the row of rooms and no one ever really came this way.

Matt’s pants and underwear were around his ankles and Thomas’ were barely at his knees. Neither man was drunk; they just couldn’t deny what they both had felt earlier. Matt’s dick was disgustingly large and even though Matt took the time to prep Thomas properly, Thomas couldn’t help the loud gasps and moans that left him. Matt stretched his hole so obscenely, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt something like this. His dildos were nothing compared to Matt’s heavy dick.

“Does your wife know what a dirty, little whore you are?” Matt grunted out in time with each thrust.

“Shut up. Are you here to talk or are you here to fuck the hell out of me?”

Matt growled and held onto Thomas’ hips tighter, and Thomas didn’t care. He didn’t care if Bea saw the large bruises in the shape of fingertips on his hips or the bruises on his neck. He didn’t care if he came back to their room reeking of cock and sex. Thomas’ eyelids fluttered, his eyes rolled back and he gave in. He let Matt take him however he wanted. Thomas was moaning, wailing mess. He was sure he did sound like a dirty fucking whore.

“Hey! What’s going on back here?” A loud, booming voice cut through Thomas' pants and moans, through Matt's grunts.

Thomas was ready to pull away but Matt’s grip tightened and he only slowed his thrusts, he didn’t stop them.

“Good evening, Ronnie,” Matt said breathlessly. “I’m just helping out a traveler who had some rental car problems earlier.”

Ron stepped closer, shone the flashlight on Thomas’ face, then along his body, then to where Matt was drilling into Thomas’ twitching hole.

“Ah. I see.” Ron said calmly as he put the flashlight on the ground and approached Thomas. “He’s really pretty.”

Thomas keened loudly then, shamelessly.

“Officer…” Thomas moaned out when Ron grabbed a fistful of hair.

“Real pretty.”

Matt stopped thrusting only to bring Thomas to the ground on all fours before he picked up his pace again; each thrust jolting Thomas closer to Ron.

Thomas glanced up to see the attractive officer unzip his fly and take out his ridiculous cock. Just then Matt his Thomas’ prostate and Thomas cried out, his eyes rolling back. Was every dick in this town incredibly large? Not just long but also thick? Thomas felt his mouth water as a thick bead of precum dripped to the ground.

Ron grabbed Thomas’ hair to keep him in place while he fed the foreign brunette his cock.

Ron was incredulous as Thomas took his entire cock without much effort. “No gag reflex” Rob murmured before he began to fuck Thomas’ throat.

Thomas was vibrating. He had never felt so used, so wanted, so desired, so pretty than in these moments.

“Can you believe he is here with his wife? She is in Room Six.” Matt grunted as he picked up his pace and hit Thomas’ prostate with every thrust.

“A wife?” Ron was surprised, “What a shame. He’s perfect for taking cock. I was kind of hoping I could lock him in a cell. Keep him there for whenever we needed his sweet holes.”

Thomas moaned around Ron’s cock, his own seemingly screaming for attention. But with the drilling he was getting, he was now certain he could come without even a touch to his dick.

“Ronnie…” Matt moaned and looked over to him. Matt was an absolute mess; sweat soaked hair and skin, muscles rippling. Matt was done.

“Matt’s close little one. As am I. Where do you want me to come?” Ron’s voice harsh and broken, desperate to hold on to some authority but it slipped away as his orgasm approached.

“Fuck…Thomas…” Matt cried out and Ron removed his cock from Thomas’ mouth with a pop. Matt came hard, slammed his hips against Thomas and Ron came over the pretty foreigner’s face.

“Fuck. What a sight. You look gorgeous like this.” Words said softly and in awe and Ron watched his cum paint Thomas’ face, watched his cum spurt onto full lips and Thomas darted his tongue out to taste.

Matt removed himself slowly and came to stand beside Ron and in front of Thomas. Both men looked at each other before they went onto their knees to lick Thomas’ face clean.

The disgusting and depraved act had Thomas coming again, though this orgasm wasn’t as powerful, he cursed under his breath.

Matt kissed Thomas, Thomas kissed Ron, all of them moaning and sighing into their filthy kisses.

It was when Matt and Ron kissed each other that Thomas felt the impossible happen. A third orgasm. It was barely there but it was a third. 

They all chuckled and Ron and Matt helped Thomas clean up the best they could, and tried to make him look like he just didn’t get spit roasted.

With a slap on the ass from them both, Thomas began his walk to the room, hoping Bea was sound asleep.


End file.
